1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home monitoring systems and more specifically it relates to an Internet based home communications system for allowing a homeowner to monitor and control various features of their home from a distant location via a global computer network such as the Internet.
Our society has become extremely mobile with the reduced expense and ease of travel leaving many homes unattended while the homeowner is traveling or at work. Many homeowners hire xe2x80x9chouse sittersxe2x80x9d, friends or neighbors to either monitor or stay at their home during their absence to insure that the home is in the desired condition. Other homeowners are forced to abandon their home without any monitoring or control. Some homeowners have more than one home, such as a summer home, and must leave at least one of the homes unoccupied and unmonitored. Hence, there is a need for a home monitoring system that allows a homeowner to monitor their home from a distant location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home monitoring systems have been in use for years. Typically, a home monitoring system is comprised of a security system that notifies the security agency when there has been a breach of security within the residence. The security agency may then call the homeowner at their place of work notifying them of the condition of their home.
However, conventional home monitoring systems do not allow the homeowner to monitor their home from a distant location. In addition, conventional home monitoring systems do not allow the homeowner to control the operations of the home from a distant location. Many homeowners are forced to purchase the services of house sitters that can be expensive and can significantly reduce the privacy most homeowners enjoy and desire to protect.
While conventional home security systems may be suitable for monitoring burglary within a home, they are not as suitable for allowing a homeowner to monitor and control various features of their home from a distant location via a global computer network. Conventional home security systems simply do not allow the homeowner to monitor the conditions of their home while in a remote location without having a third person visit their home.
In these respects, the Internet based home communications system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and functions of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a homeowner to monitor and control various features of their home from a distant location via a global computer network.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of home monitoring systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new Internet based home communications system wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a homeowner to monitor and control various features of their home from a distant location via a global computer network.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new Internet based home communications system that has many of the advantages of the home based monitoring systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new Internet based home communications system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art home based monitoring systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of control devices positioned within a home, a control unit in communication with the plurality of control devices wherein the control unit is connected to a global computer network (i.e. Internet), and a data center having server computers connected to the global computer network and in communication with the control unit. The control devices may be comprised of various units such as lighting controls, heating controls, moisture controls, freeze controls, pet feeding devices, propane gauge, interior cameras, exterior cameras, security system, smoke alarm and various other devices that can be utilized to monitor and control the home. The homeowner is capable of monitoring and controlling the control device within the home by accessing a web page displayed by the data center through a conventional web browser on a computer. The homeowner can view, monitor and control features of their home through the web page such as viewing interior images of their home or adjusting the thermostat for the interior of their home. In addition, the control unit may notify the appropriate supplier when propane or food becomes low within the home through the global computer network.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an Internet based home communications system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an Internet based home communications system for allowing a homeowner to monitor and control various features of their home from a distant location via a global computer network.
Another object is to provide an Internet based home communications system that allows a homeowner to monitor images taken from within or outside of the home.
An additional object is to provide an Internet based home communications system that allows the homeowner to control features of their home through a global computer network.
A further object is to provide an Internet based home communications system that allows the user to monitor, control and modify various control devices within a home through the Internet.
Another object is to provide an Internet based home communications system that alerts the homeowner through e-mail of various alerts such as a burglary, fire or temperature extremes.
A further object is to provide an Internet based home communications system that monitors supplies within the home and that can notify product providers of the need for more supplies such as food or heating fuel.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.